Mystery Pocky
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Short Oneshot of Ciel recieving a box of Pocky from someone. ...Who did it...? No pairing in particular. Kuroshitsuji and it's characters belong to Yana Toboso. I just own the story and don't make no money off of this or any of my stories! Should it be rated T for the surprise inside? xD


**A/N: Since there wasn't no pockys in Kuroshitsuji's time period, this story will be set in the 21st century, with a little late 18th century stuff possibly.**

**This is something I submitted to a contest on deviantart .**

**Hope you enjoy?**

*~*~* Mystery Pocky *~*~*

Summary: Ciel recieves a box of pocky and wonders who gave them to him. …..Who did it...?

Sebastian knocks on the door to Ciel's office. He heard his master say,"Come in." He opened the door and approached the desk where the young Phantomhive boy was sitting.

"Master, it appears that Elizabeth sent you something." Sebastian sat the tiny box of something sweet beside the finished pile of papers. He knew it was something that only his master would like for the picture of a small and skinny biscuit dipped in chocolate gave it away. Ciel looks up from the papers in his hands and took a look at the small box.

He picked it up and examined the box over and over. It was pocky. Pocky to him was a quick and easy sweet treat he would like to eat anywhere. Of course, Sebastian would know that Lord Phantomhive liked these and would eat them if they were the last thing on earth.

"Elizabeth sent these?" Ciel questioned Sebastian.

"I'm quite sure, young master." Sebastian replied back, slightly bowing.

Ciel was then sure that Lizzy had bought these for him for only she, besides Sebastian and the Phantomhive household, knew that he liked cookies, cakes, and other yummy delectable sugary foods. He found the way to open the box and then got one between his teeth. He sat the box down and held his papers in that hand while the other held the pocky. The dried chocolate and crunchy cookie mingled together in his mouth, the taste on his tongue intoxicating that part of his brain that received pleasurable feelings and spread through out the body and the senses. He then told Sebastian to go get afternoon tea ready.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed and then left the room. But his was still thinking about the box of pocky, who actually sent it and why. Elizabeth is a suspect. Perhaps the Queen herself delivered it? Or was this a trap of some sort?

What if those pockys were dipped in some sort of drug or maybe poison?

Too much thoughts and 'what ifs' were now filling Sebastian's subconscious. As he made the tea and a little something to go with it, they kept coming to him. But one thing he knew for sure, he didn't leave the box by the door outside.

'Perhaps that someone will come over to ask if young master get their gift..' thought Sebastian. He was done with the preparation of the evening tea time and went to fetch Ciel to the parlor room.

Later that evening, the sun already going down, there was a knock at the door. Sebastian went to answer it. Maybe it was the person who sent Ciel the pocky since they never came.

When he opened the white massive door, there was Grell. "Bassy!" Sebastian's face, his reaction, was shocked and disgusted. Grell wore mini shorts and a shirt that showed his tummy, all the color red and in many different shades. "Grell... what a.."

'Unpleasant' he wanted to say. "..pleasant surprise." his voice dripped with sarcasm. "So, did you get them?" Sebastian questioned the shinigami's question,"Get what?"

"The box of chocolate pocky." Grell replied. Ciel walked to see what was taking Sebastian so long to come back. He saw Grell and had the same face that Sebastian had. "Oh. It's you." "Yes, it's me, you brat." Grell growled back.

Grell looked back lovingly at the black butler and repeated his question. Ciel held up the empty box of pocky and asked,"Oh, you mean these," in a teasingly voice. "Gaaaaaaahhhhhh! You...you... you brat! You ate my Bassy's gift from me!"

Grell kept scolding Ciel, and when Ciel looked to his butler, Sebastian stopped the fussing. "I gave my master those pocky because I don't like sweets." Sebastian saw the look of defeat and sadness on Grell's face and enjoyed the feeling of the red Shinigami's anguish. "Now, good night."

Sebastian closed the door and went back to his business with preparing a dinner and bath for Ciel.

Meanwhile Grell was crying and blaming himself, or likely blaming everything, for what happened.


End file.
